RWBY: X-Gen
by RedDiEnd
Summary: It's the second year at Beacon Academy for the RWBY cast but it's a new start for Drew and company. Follow Team ROSP/Rose as they try to prove themselves worthy of becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses. (OC apps will be open for villains) SHORT HIATUS
1. First Day Test Part 1

First Day Test Part 1

* * *

><p><span>-The Entrance To Beacon-<span>

Drew "Knight" Cage looked at the entrance to Beacon Academy while staring at his satchel he had in hand. "_Today's the day I ofifically become a Huntsmen_" he thought before looking at the other teenagers who came which was about a total of 17 but 18 if he counted himself.

It would take some time for the Beacon Entrance to open so Drew decided to go talk to some people. The first was a male of named Seitarou Arashi or better known as Storm as he walked up to him. "Um hello? Your also applying for Beacon as well?" Drew asked as Storm nodded his head.

"Correct and so are all these people" he stated motioning to the others. "This is going to be awesome!" a figure spoke as Drew turned around to see a teen about 15 years of age light blue shoulder length hair and light green eyes but the most eye catching feature was that he was Fanus. He had long wolf-like tail and a pair wolf ears on the top but Drew couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

He noticed then a girl with long purple hair skipping about much to Drew's confusion. Her name was Riley Porfiro and the minute she looked at Dante's wolf ears she squealed and began to tug on them playfully. "Oh cute ears I may say but not as cute as Colbat's" she stated as Dante just sweat-dropped.

"Your also applying for Beacon...I don't believe it..." he stated but immediately regretted saying it when they saw that a small crack appeared on the ground. "What was that?" she asked in a slight crazy tone as Dante gulped. "Nothing lady" he stated as Riley smiled. "Well good then..." she stated as she walked off as Dante just shook it off.

Drew chuckled alongside Storm but from out of nowhere a teenager about Drew's age fell from the sky much to Storm's horror. "Holy crap!" Storm yelled out as the teen got off Drew and looked around. "I have arrived!" he stated doing a pose much to everyone's confusion. "Uh who are you?" Storm questioned as the teenager gave a smile before looking at Storm.

"Names Davis McGee but you can call me Davis or Dave for short or RX if you'd like" he stated as Storm sweat-dropped. Drew managed to pick himself up groaning in slight pain before glaring at Davis. "Where did you come from?!" he asked as Davis motioned to the sky. "I came from the airplane from which is from the sky! Also if you see a man in a purple suit come by you did not see me one bit" Davis stated eyes widened as Drew simply eye twitched.

He was about to throttle Davis but then heard the speakers come on. "_Would all new students please enter to the assembly. We will begin shortly_" Ozpin stated through the speaker. Drew decided to shake this off and walked inside with the others to the Amphitheater which was where the Assembly was being held.

-Beacon's Amphitheater-

Drew first noticed that the Amphitheater which were the assembly was being held was huge since it seems as if there were more students than he thought. He continued walking until he bumped into Yang Xiao Long. Drew was about to say something but he couldn't help but stare at Yang.

"Um hello? Anyone home?" Yang asked waving a hand in his face which snapped Drew back to reality. "Um sorry...you applying for Beacon aswell?" Drew asked as Yang shook her head no. "Nope I'm a second year student and we're going to be watching how the new people do in the exams" she stated as Drew raised an eyebrow. "Exams?" he questioned as Yang nodded.

"Ozpin will explain the entire thing which he is...about now!" Yang said as she left leaving Drew wondering who she was. "Smooth..." Davis said who was behind Drew the entire time as Drew shot him a glare.

The entire assembly of students quieted down when Ozpin stepped with a microphone in hand. "I'll...keep this brief" he stated as everyone began listening. "For some of you this may be your second or third year...but for others it's fresh start and your first step in being a Huntsmen or Huntress. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" he stated looking at Dante Knight, Ariel Aquafin, and Amethyst Wake. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

"With that being said, I will call 8 people to the stage and those 8 will be the first to go through the Initiation Process. Those people are Drew Knight Cage, Seitarou Arashi, Davis McGee, Dante Knight, Riley Porfiro, Ariel Aquafin, Amethyst Wake, and lastly Tyson Arashi" he stated as the 8 teenagers stepped up. "Everyone else will be waiting for future directions" Ozpin stated as he left leaving James Ironwood. "Good day everyone. I will be filling in for Ozpin during his absence" he stated.

-Beacon Cliffs-

An hour passed as the 8 students found themselves on different landing pads as Ozpin looked at them. "Now for sometime you 8 have trained to become warriors and your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin explained as Riley raised a hand as he nodded. "Yes?"

"Are we going to have partners for this test?" she asked as Ozpin nodded. "Why indeed yes. You 8 will be tasked with landing in the forest. For the partners, the person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years" he stated as everyone gasped. "So...the person we see...will be our partner?" Ariel questioned as Ozpin nodded his head.

"Yes and I make sure it's someone you can work with because some partnerships...resulted in some losses..." Ozpin dead panned as Tyson raised a hand. "Did someone die while in the forest?" he asked as Ozpin looked away. "That's for you to find out..." he stated as Dante raised a hand. "Um...what are they doing here?" he asked motioning to teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Ah...those are the second year students at Beacon who will be watching your progress throughout the entire test" Ozpin explained. Drew looked as he noticed Yang wink at him causing him to look the other way with slightly red cheeks. "Okay anymore questions?" Ozpin asked as Davis raised his hand. "Yes McGee?"

"Will we be provided with snacks?" he asked as Ozpin shook his head. "No...now begin!" Ozpin stated as the launching pads activated sending the 8 teenagers into the sky. "You really think they will pass?" Weiss asked as Ozpin looked at them. "I believe so, I mean you are here aren't you?" Ozpin smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The 8 teenagers will be the protagonists of the story with the RWBY original cast acting as secondary or guest characters<strong>

**Main Cast**

**Team ROSP (pronounced Rose) Riley Porfiro, Drew "Knight" Cage, Davis McGee, & Seitarou Arashi**

**Team BBRP (pronounced Burnt) Dante Knight, Amethyst Wake, Ariel Aquafin, & Tyson Arashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Secondary Cast<strong>

**Victor Cross**

**Katang Nagasaki**

** Zehuat Anoje/Z **

**Reken "Jaws" Lanmè**

**Jessica James**

**Aoi Aozaki**

**Mikey Brooke**

**Adrian Nerezza**

**Khajag Wintercloak**

**(Majority of the original RWBY cast are the secondary characters)**

* * *

><p><strong>Villains<strong>

**Ashley Tenebra**

**Zolf Silver**

**(I'm going to need a few more villains)**


	2. First Day Test Part 2

First Day Test Part 2

* * *

><p><span>-Emerald Forest-<span>

Drew managed to land on his feet as he looked around before pulling out his Darkshade (A Zweihander that resembles William's before his possession). "Okay apparently Ozpin said to head to a abandoned temple and find some relic..but what could?" Drew stopped when Davis crashed on him.

"Do it again! I wasn't looking!" Davis stated looking around only to see that Drew was under him. "Oh sorry..." he stated as Drew got up groaning. "You must be insane.." he stated as Davis nodded. "Yep...insane's my middle name" Davis stated holding a certificate as Drew face-palmed before walking off.

-With Dante-

Dante never expected himself to be partnered up with streetwise and self proclaimed gangster Tyson Arashi. "So we're do you think the relic could be?" Dante asked as Tyson shrugged.

"Why did you apply to Beacon?" Dante asked as Tyson simply smirked. "To be the best of the best is what I always say" he stated as Dante raised an eyebrow. "You'll understand in the future...why did you apply?" Tyson questioned as Dante simply chuckled.

"Very simply really, to become a legendary Huntsmen and rid the world of Grimm" he explained as Tyson made the motion to his ears and tail. "While also being a Fanus?" he raised an eyebrow at Dante who simply glared at him. "I happen to be very proud of where I come from and I don't give a rats ass if anyone hates me or not" he stated as Tyson held his hands up in defense.

Before Dante could respond he heard something coming from the bush as he readied his black blade and his Desert Eagle pistol in the other. "You hear that?" Dante questioned as Tyson shook his head no. Out of nowhere a huge Grimm creature known as Ursai popped up from the bush and lunged at Dante and Tyson.

Dante leaped high up and fired several rounds at the Grimm beast as it shrugged off the bullets before striking Dante down. He Ursai went to stomp on Dante if only Tyson hadn't came and impaled the Ursai with his Neon Sword (which resembles Nariko's Heavenly Sword). "Thanks for the save" Dante stated as Tyson nodded.

The he two got ready but then noticed about 3 more Ursai join in as they gulped before turning to each other. "Run!" they stated as they began running for their lives with the 4 Ursai's beginning to chase them.

-The Abandoned Temple-

Needless to say the others had found themselves at the abandoned temple rather quickly than it was expected. The first pair to arrive was Riley Porfiro & Seitarou/Storm with the second pair being Ariel Aquafin & Amethyst Wake. "So now what? We're at the temple and all their is, is just chess pieces" Storm pointed out as Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Wait...I think the relic...may be the chess pieces" Amethyst pointed out as Riley raised a eyebrow as Ariel looked at her confusingly. "Think about Ozpin stated the relics would lie at the temple but from the looks of it this place was abandoned some time ago" she explained as Ariel nodded. "She does have a point..." Ariel pointed out as Riley raised a hand.

"So the chess pieces?" Riley pointed as Amethyst nodded. "So only us 4 then?" Riley pointed out as Ariel looked about. "Now that you mention it...where do you think the other 4 are?" she asked as they shrugged in response.

-With Drew & Davis-

"Krusty Krab Pizza is the Pizza for you and me" Davis sang much to the annoyance of Drew who simply pinched his forehead. They continued walking until Drew stopped causing Davis to stop singing and look at Drew in confusion. "Why did you stop? Are we lost?" he asked as Drew glared at him.

"No I know where, we're going but...I feel as if something is off..." Drew exclaimed as Davis suddenly had a tuxedo on much to Drew's confusion. "Why are you wearing a tuxedo?" he asked as Davis smirked. "Because it suits me and it will tell the Grimm that I'm friendly and mean no harm" he stated as Drew literally smashed his head against a nearby tree.

"Why did it have to be you!?" Drew questioned with each hit as Davis looked around. "Ursai!" he exclaimed as Drew rolled his eyes. "If you think I'm falling for that you have another-" Drew stopped turning around only to see Dante and Tyson running while being chased by now a group of 8 Ursai much to their shock. "What the hell?!" Drew questioned as Davis looked at him. "Does that mean we don't get pizza?" Davis asked as Drew simply groaned before running.

-The Abandoned Temple-

As Amethyst, Riley, Ariel and Storm each grabbed a chess piece they stopped when they saw Drew and Davis running much to their surprise. "Um...what happened to you?" Riley raised an eyebrow as Davis spoke.

"We were walking when out of nowhere a group of Ursai's came right at us!" Davis exclaimed as Storm's eyes widened. "Did you say Ursai? As in the creatures of Grimm Ursai?" he asked as Drew and Davis nodded. "Exactly...but were not the only ones..." Drew said. "Who else was..." Amethyst stopped before making a mental note of who was missing. "You have to be kidding me..." she stated as the 6 turned around to see Dante and Tyson running towards them as they accidentally crashed into Drew.

"Why me?" Drew questioed in pain as Dante and Tyson picked themselves up. "So what's up?" Tyson asked as Amethyst rolled her eyes before Rily chuckled. "Well we found out that the relic Ozpin wanted us to find is actually these chess pieces. We four took the first half of the chess pieces leaving 4 pieces for you four to have" Riley explained as Drew smirked as Dante chuckled.

"Good thing...come on let's grab these pieces and get out before you know what comes" Dante stated as Tyson, Drew and Davis nodded each grabbed a remaining chess piece before placing them in their pockets. "Wait...how did you lose the Ursai anyway?" Ariel asked as Dante smirked with Tyson laughing. "Oh we just threw them off our trail" Tyson stated as they raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean you threw them off your trail?" Amethyst questioned as Tyson shrugged. "You know...throw them off our scent..." Tyson said as Amethyst face-palmed. "You idiot they will eventually find you and when they do!" Amethyst stopped when Ariel told her to look up as the 8 teenagers found themselves surrounded by about 8 Ursai creatures.

"F*** berries..." they all stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will have the list of villains planned for the story. I would like to know how I'm doing the OCs and if you have any plans for future chapters for your OCs leave it in the reviews.<strong>


	3. First Day Test Part 3

First Day Test Part 3

* * *

><p><span>-With The Group-<span>

"Well...this is...so fun..." Amethyst stated sarcastically as Davis smiled and was about to speak but Drew warned him not to say a word. The 8 Ursai began to close in as they each separately took them on.

Amethyst pulled out her katana (named Avenger) as she ducked a incoming strike from the Ursai as she slashed it knocking it to the ground. She was about to impale it until Ariel accidentally collided with her knocking the two girls back into a tree. "Ugh...what were your going Aquafin" Amethyst stated reading her Avenger as Ariel glared at her. "_I can't believe she's going to be my partner for the next 4 years_" she thought. Ariel ran as she activated her multi-dust Tridant (also known as Sea Witch) landing two blows to the Ursai before blasting it's head off as she smirked.

Ariel however didn't notice a Ursai attempt to sneak behind her as it lunged only for its head to be removed by Amethyst who then exchanged looks. "We may be partners...but we're not friends...nor earned my trust..." she stated as Ariel raised an eyebrow.

Dante readied his dual guns as he blasted the Ursai several times attempting to strike it down with his blade but the Ursai knocked the Fanus boy back into a tree. The Ursai attempted to finish the job until Dante used his sword to fire a wave of fire knocking the Ursai back as his partner Tyson watched in awe. "Whoa so your sword can unleash fire?" he asked as Dante nodded. "Yeah both my dual blades and guns are able to harness dust and I can use it in battle to my advantage" he smirked.

"Well that's cool" Tyson stated as unknown to him a Ursai lunged only for its head to be blown off by Dante as Tyson smirked. "Nice shot" he stated as Dante twirled his desert eagle. "It's what I do" he stated.

Seitarou ducked multiple attacks by the Ursai as he gulped before noticing that a second one was behind. "Uh..." was his response as the two Ursai lunged at him only to see that he wasn't there much to their confusion. They turned their attention to Riley who waved at them with her silver gauntlets. "Ursai meet my Sterling Guns" she smiled as the gauntlets extended themselves into blades causing them to charge at her. She stabbed the other one but the Ursai fainted before it could even assault her much to Riley's confusion. She turned to the back to see Seitarou as his right arm contained a gauntlet that had morphed into a sword.

"Whoa...did you just?" Riley asked as Seitarou nodded. "But how exactly? I mean you vanished before they could even hit you!" she exclaimed as Seitarou deactivated his gauntlet. "I can disrupt reality for a few seconds...but it causes me to experience extreme exhaustion once I peform the move" he explained looking away as Riley awed at the fact.

Drew activated his DarkShade into that of a shield since that was its second function as he blocked the incoming assaults from the 2 Ursai. "_Where's that McGee kid when you need him?_" he thought as he continued to use the shield to block their attacks. All of a sudden the Ursai turned their attention to up the tree as they saw Davis still sporting the tuxedo from earlier much to Drew's annoyance. Out of nowhere Davis pulled out his pocket a massive Boulder much to Drew's shock. "Crap!" Drew stated as he rolled out the way leaving the final 2 Ursai crushed under the Boulder much to everyone's surprise including Amethyst and Ariel.

"Did he just pull out a boulder?" Amethyst questioned raising an eyebrow as Ariel walked to where the Ursai had been crushed. "But that's physically impossible. No human is able to carry that or even have it somewhere placed...just how?" Ariel asked as Davis hopped down from the tree and down to the others. "Once you meet me...all logic is thrown out the window...like a blender...anyone have a smoothie?" Davis asked as the others shook their head.

"Come on guys..let's go, we still have a Initiation to complete before we become students at Beacon.." Amethyst stated as Riley held a hand up. "Whoa who said your leading?" she asked as Amethyst shot her a glare. "You can either follow me or end up as food for the Grimm...your choice..." she stated as Riley rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

The 8 teenagers began walking as Ariel looked at her partner. "So Amethyst do you believe in either good...or evil?" she asked as Amethyst looked at her before looking at the path ahead. "Ariel I do not believe in things such as good and evil. There is to much gray in between to define what is right...or what is wrong" she stated as Ariel nodded understanding as they continued to walk.

-Beacon Amphitheater-

An hour passed as the 8 teenagers soon finished the Initiation Process as Ozpin smiled at them with teams JNPR and RWBY looking on. "Since you eight finished the Initiation and managed to discover the relics...you are now students at Beacon...but you will now be assembled into four-man teams" Ozpin stated as they all went wide-eyed.

"Teams?" Riley questioned as Ozpin nodded. "Now without further ado...the first team will consist of...Dante Knight, Ariel Aquafin, Tyson Arashi and Amethyst Wake. Your leader will be Amethyst Wake and you will be known as Team BBRP/Burnt" Ozpin stated as Amethyst simply stood silent as she was now leader of the team. "Huh...so now it looks like your our leader. Great right Amethyst?" Ariel asked as Amethyst turned away much to her disappointment.

"The second team will be Drew "Knight" Cage, Davis McGee, Riley Pofiro, and Seitarou/Storm Arashi. Your leader will be Riley Porfiro and your team name is Team ROSP/Rose" Ozpin finished as the others students who were set to take the Initiation Process clapped for them with the RWBY and JNPR teams doing the same thing. Drew smiled as he looked at the other students before noticing that Yang was waving at him much to surprise as he slowly waved back.

"So now what Team Rose?" Riley asked her team as the 2 teams then noticed Ozpin hand them each a piece of paper. "These papers will lead to your dorms. All four of you will share a dorm with your respective teammates" Ozpin stated as they looked at one another before looking back at Ozpin. "That is all for today...now I must attend to the others for the Initiation Process. Good day to you all" Ozpin stated walking off as they all exchanged looks with one another. "_We're sharing dorms?!_" they all thought except for Amethyst who had her arms crossed the entire time.

Meanwhile Teams RWBY and JNPR chuckled at the sight of the new teams. "Well they looked shocked" Yang joked as Ruby nodded. "Let's hope that they can pull through as a team" Blake stated as the teams continued looking at one another in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>The group of antagonistsvillains are Zolf Silver, Allen Walker, Blane Shirol, Aldroc Hellgazer, Knives Lucifer/Exorcist, & Akurio Hope**


	4. Beacon Dorms

Beacon Dorms

* * *

><p><span>-Team ROSPRose's Dorm-

"Okay since this is our Dorm...were going to need to establish some ground rules" Riley stated as Davis raised a hand causing Drew to face-palm. "No Davis you can still hammer-dance by 8" Drew stated as Davis smiled with glee.

"Well...passing that. Since I'm the only female and the leader of this team...the minute I step out the shower you all turn around unless you want a peek" Riley smirked as Seitarou, Davis and Drew blushed at what she said. "Heh this is going to be a fun 4 years" she stated as she began humming. "Also were going to need to figure out who goes on what bunk" she stated as Drew raised an eyebrow.

"So basically...our bunk-beds will be where our partners? I'm up and Davis takes the under bed for example?" Drew asked as Riley nodded with Davis standing up. "That is unfair. I want to be at the top!" Davis stated resulting in Drew shaking his head.

"Fine McGee you can take the top-bunk. I'll take the bottom one then" Drew stated as he relaxed on his bed. Riley nodded before facing Seitarou who simply whistled looking away. "Which bunk do you prefer Storm?" Riley asked as Seitarou thought before motioning to the bottom bunk. "I'll take bottom if that's alright" he stated as Riley smiled.

"Alright then...besides I asked a certain group to help us decorate this room" Riley smiled as Drew raised an eyebrow with Davis hanging upside as Seitarou spoke; "our nearby team mates, Team BBRP/Burnt?" he asked as Riley shook her head. "Nope they are being helped by JNPR while we're being assisted by Team RWBY!" Riley stated as she opened the door to reveal the team as they waved causing the boys to wave back.

"Well let's get to-" Ruby stopped when she noticed that Davis was now a teddy bear much to much to his surprise. "You have to be kidding me" Drew stated as in a instant Ruby was hugging the Davis teddy bear as Davis himself blushed. "Wait how did she?" Drew questioned to Ruby. "Her Semblance is that of speed making her able to do things we can't process quickly" Blake stated.

"Let's start decorating!" Ruby and Riley stated much to their teams amusement.

-Team BBRP/Burnt's Dorm-

Needless to say that Tyson, Amethyst, Ariel and Dante had already finished decorsting they're room even before JNPR showed up. "Well that was surpinsgly effective. Now we need to decide on who sleeps on what area of the room" Ariel pointed out as Tyson nodded.

"It'd make sense if Tyson and Dante slept on one side while Ariel and I slept on the other since there are two boys and two females" Amethyst pointed out as Dante shrugged. "Sure leader whatever floats your boat" he stated as Amethyst rolled her eyes before laying on her bed. "I wonder what's with her?" Tyson questioned as Dante shrugged at him. Ariel however was lost in thought about her partner Amethyst as to her, she was a complete mystery and wanted to know her reason for joining along with her history.

-Team ROSP/Rose's Dorm-

The team was halfway finished as Weiss assisted Riley, Blake assisted Seitarou, Ruby assisted Davis and finally Yang assisted Drew. "There's your books...in order and in different genres" Blake pointed out as Seitarou smiled. "Thank you.." he said quietly.

"So you want the rug to be near the door in case of snow days?" Weiss questioned as Riley nodded. "Well yeah because that way, they can easily shake off the snow from their boots so we don't end up slipping" she stated as Weiss simply sweat-dropped.

Drew to hid his face from Yang which was obviously red since he secretly began developing feelings for her but he knew it was to early in his semester. "So Drew if that's your name? Want to have a sparring session later on to see what you got?" she offered as Drew thought for a moment but nodded. "Sure sounds like fun.." Drew smiled as Yang chuckled.

"Alright then" she stated. Meanwhile Ruby and Davis finished decorating as they were each painting on each other's face. Ruby painted Davis's face to resemble that of a wolf while Davis painted her face to resemble a cat much to the awe of the other members. "Well isn't that adorable?" Yang pointed out as Riley nodded.

"Well we're going to be off...we have classes now so let's not be late" Weiss pointed out as Ruby nodded. "Well be off. Later guys!" Ruby stated as the team waved goodbye to RWBY before facing each other. "So now what?" Drew asked as Riley placed a hand under her chin. "Well we don't have classes until 10 and its 9:12 so...how about...we talk to one another and get to know each other better?" Riley offered as they nodded.

"Sure...I mean if we're going to be a great team we need to know one another before taking action" Davis stated as Drew looked at him. "Wow Davis that was actually the first time you've said something that wasn't completely random" Drew stated as he immediately regretted it. "Did you know a friend of mine has a rabbit fetish?" Davis asked as Drew face-palmed. "It was good while it lasted Drew" Riley stated.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door revealing itself to be Professor Glynda Goodwitch as they raised an eyebrow. "Um hello?" Riley waved as Glynda nodded. "Well you must be Team ROSP. I'm here to tell you that your team and team BBRP will be meeting in the Amphitheater for dueling practice. Make sure to be prepared" she stated as she walked off. Team ROSP then noticed team BBRP looking outside their door. "Let me guess you heard her?" Davis asked as they nodded their heads. "Well then..." Riley stated.

-Beacon Amphitheater-

Teams ROSP & BBRP arrived to see Glynda holding a pad-like device as she smiled when seeing the teams. "Ah early than I expected. Now your probably why your here correct?" she questioned as they nodded. "Well we saw how you all performed at a Emerald Forest and needless to say we were impressed...even with the McGee kid" she stated as Davis smiled.

"And to be honest...we want to test you 8...against our second year students RWBY & JNPR" Glynda exclaimed as ROSP & BBRP jaw dropped to the ground as they saw JNPR & RWBY with their weapons ready. "This is for results so please no killing" Glynda stated as the 4 teams nodded before Glynda pressed a button. "Okay the firs match will be...Amethyst Wake of BBRP versus Weiss Schnee of RWBY" Glynda stated as Amethyst nodded before getting ready.

The teams backed and went to the seating area as they began to watch the upcoming match. "Alright then...ready?" Weiss stated readying her Myrtenaster as Amethyst simply nodded before activating Avenger/Katana. "Ready...go!" Glynda said as the two females then charged at one another.


	5. Training Sessions

Training Sessions

* * *

><p><span>-Beacon Amphitheater-<span>

The four teams as they watched Weiss and Amethyst beginning to duel. Weiss ducked an incoming barrage of throwing knives from Amethyst but the minute she turned back she saw that Amethyst disappeared. "Wait where did she-?" Weiss was suddenly kneed in the stomach by Amethyst who suddenly appeared in front of her followed by a strike to the head as Amethyst twirled around her Avenger.

"You'd think that the Schnee heiress herself would pose as a greater challenge" Amethyst stated as Weiss grit her teeth angrily. "You haven't seen anything yet" she stated as Amethyst chuckled. "Good...I do love a challenge" she smirked as she charged at Weiss who simply twirled around her Myrtenaster and stabbed it to the ground forming a sheet of ice onto the ground almost resulting in Amethyst slipping herself but she managed to regain herself. Weiss simply readied her Myrtenaster and charged at Amethyst who managed to block the attack as the two girls began to clash.

Meanwhile teams ROSP & BBRP cheered for Amethyst while RWBY & JNPR cheered for Weiss. "I'll admit your good..but..." Weiss smirked as several glyphs formed around Amethyst who clutched her Avenger tightly. Weiss ran as she began slashing at Amethyst with blinding speed with the latter managing to block the shots quickly.

Amethyst while blocking the attacks closed her eyes as she began to close purple with Weiss raising an eyebrow as she went for another attack only to see that she vanished. "Again?" Weiss questioned.

Meanwhile Ariel who had her arms folded looked on the battle. "Man Amethyst must be really quick Tyson" Dante stated as Tyson nodded in agreement. "No it's her Semblance that's at work you two" Ariel stated as Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Semblance?" he questioned as she nodded. "Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. In other words we all have special abilites and judging from Amethyst her Semblance is that of the ability to slow down time as it seems" she explained as Dante awed in amazement.

"That would explain how I can manipulate ice and water" Dante stated as Tyson nodded in agreement.

Amethyst had managed to knock Weiss's weapon out of her hand as she morphed her Avenger into a Sniper Rifle and aimed it at Weiss's head much to everyone's head. Weiss prepared herself but noticed that Amethyst quickly put away the Avenger before walking back to her group. Weiss who was obviously confused on the outcome simply grabbed her Myrtenaster and walked back to RWBY.

"Well winner of the first match is Amethyst Wake...now unfortunately due to some time constraints...we have time for only one more match...it's ROSP's Drew Cage Vs JNPR's own...Nora Valkyrie" Glynda stated as Drew eyed Nora who waved at him happily while carrying her Magnhild.

Minutes later Drew activated his DarkShade into the form of a Zweihander as Nora simply twirled around her Magnhild which was in its usual hammer form. "Now...begin!" Glynda stated as Drew and Nora charged at one another. Drew attempted to strike Nora who simply ducked and swung her hammer almost hitting Drew if he hadn't ducked.

Drew the noticed that Nora changed her Magnhild from a hammer to a Gernade launcher as she began to fire causing Drew to change DarkShade into a shield to cover him. Nora continued the assault giggling as she closed in with Drew trying to figure out a way to get out the situation. Nora transformed her Magnhild back into a hammer as she swung and knocked Drew into the sky before noticing his smirk.

"Taste this!" Drew stated as his shield morphed back into a Zweihander and charged up and electrical wave before firing it at Nora who ducked at the last second. "Whoa!" Nora exclaimed giggling as the ROSP team cheered for Drew. "Ohh things are heating up!" Nora exclaimed as she once again transformed her Magnhild into a Gernade Launcher and fired at Drew who retaliated fired more electrical waves.

Drew charged at Nora during the smoke only to run into a blast from her Magnhild as he landed near a wall much to everyone's shock. Davis and Yang much to everyone's confusion went to check on Drew. "Drew buddy you okay?" Davis asked as Drew nodded clutching his stomach before noticing that Yang was there as he slightly grew red cheeks.

"You alright?" she asked as Drew nodded picking himself up as Glynda walked towards him. "Well you hoe stay did good out there but you need to harness your Aura if you ever want to take heavy hits like that" she stated as Drew nodded.

"Hey listen Drew how about I train you on how to use your Aura?" Yang offered as Drew was about to speak until Riley got up. "Sure you can Yang although make sure he's back by 9!" Riley called out as Drew went wide-eyed. "Great! Let's get going" Yang stated grabbing Drew and pulling him away as they watched on. "Well hope you have a replacement for Drew if he never shows up" Blake stated as Davis sweat-dropped. "We need to spy on them...James Bond style!" Davis stated causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

Suddely Davis wore a suit as Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Where did you even get that suit?" she asked as Davis smiled. "I got it from duck!" Davis stated quickly throwing a tomato at her as she growled and began to chase him with the others watching on.

-Unknown Location-

Meanwhile in a base far away Zolf Silver crossed his arms while looking away as the Exorcist also known as Knives Lucifer walked towards him. "How's Allen Walker doing on that android or Cyborg?" Zolf questioned as Knives folded his arms.

"He's doing okay and he apparently states that this is the one" Knives stated as they then saw Allen walking with a devilish smile much to their confusion. "May I present to you...the Liberator 11" Allen stated as Knives let out a impressed whistle.

**(The Liberator 11 resembles that of The Meta from Red vs Blue except all black and has the number 11 painted white on his stomach)**

"So what can this thing do anyway?" Zolf questioned as Allen chuckled. "Well first it needs some data but to shorten it up...once it recognizes somebodies moves and fighting style...they can use it against them and it can do this" Allen stated as the Liberator 11 turned itself invisible much to their amusement.

"Well what kind of data do you need?" Zolf questioned as Allen smiles. "Well this has all our data but I sent a spy over to Beacon to get the info on all of the students there" Allen explained as Zolf and Knives looked at one another in confusion. "Who do did you send? Blane? Aldroc? Akurio?" Knives guessed as Allen shook his head. "Nope none of them because I assigned her with the simple task of getting information from Beacon but...as a student...her name is Ashley 'Umbra' Tenebra" Allen smirked with Zolf and Knives smirking.

"Oh Ozpin will never know what hit him when he finally realizes that there's a spy under his nose" Knives chuckled.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
